<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curiosity Killed the Wolf (and satisfaction brought him back) by InsertRandomName</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382009">Curiosity Killed the Wolf (and satisfaction brought him back)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertRandomName/pseuds/InsertRandomName'>InsertRandomName</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Looking for a Beta, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Spoilers for Dragon Age, i don't want to die like men, third person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertRandomName/pseuds/InsertRandomName</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>News that the Inquisitor's father would come to Skyhold traveled like wildfire among the ranks of the inquisition, and Solas found himself wondering about the person who raised such a singular personality in this lifeless word.</p><p>Featuring chaotic dad energy and old men flirting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford (Minor), Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Male Character(s), Male Lavellan/Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Codex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic so I would really appreciate a beta to help me with my writing, specifically considering English isn't my first language. I have some more written, so depending on how this goes I should be posting more soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A memory in the shape of a letter, written in simple parchment with a broken seal depicting a crowing raven, smoldering at the edges, as if burning, penned by Inquisitor Lavellan. It radiates a deep love and sense of longing, but also a barely hidden tension:</p><p>
  <em>Esteemed Keeper Deshan'Belavahn Lavellan </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey dad, sorry for not writing sooner, things have been chaotic since the attack on Haven. Good news is I'm still alive! We manage to settle down on a abandoned fortress called Skyhold, and I was made Inquisitor, though I'm still not sure how I feel about that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In a more serious note I regret to inform that you the Venatori are a much bigger threat than we thought. They are led by an ancient darkspawn called Coripheus, and we're pretty sure he is one of the ancient magisters that entered the Fade.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Solas tells me that he managed to open the breach by using an elvhen foci, so you know how bad that could be for us if we can't take it from him. I have some leads in how to stop his plans, but any help or advice would be appreciated. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope to hear from you soon </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inquisitor Ellana Lavellan </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ps.: Maybe try toning down a little on your one man war against the vints. Do you know how many letters Deshanna sent me complaining that you almost died again!? If the slavers and bounty hunters don't kill you first she definitely will just to get rid of the stress.</em>
</p><p>You feel the faint impression of an amused laugh as the letter finishes burning into ash.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Solas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Couldn't sleep so figured why not finish this chapter? Finding Solas' voice was a little hard but I think I got it.  Iron Bull was much easier, but I think that it was because it wasn't his POV. I'm dreading writing Cole the most.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Solas did not know what to expect when he learned that the inquisitor's father would come to Skyhold.</p><p>He heard little about the man from the Inquisitor herself, but from the information gathered by his spies among the dailish he knows the man to be very well respected by the clans, with a reputation for his wisdom and knowledge. His reports also strongly implied the man to be a somnari, allowing him to gather an incredible wealth of knowledge in magic and history, making him a very important figure in the Arlathven. </p><p>More interesting are the conflicting reports on the man's age, putting his birth anywhere from the end of the Ancient Age and early Divine Age to the late Blessed Age. The widespread belief among the dalish is that all keepers of clan Lavellan take the same name, as to pay tribute to their founder, but there are also rumors that the man has found the secret to regain their lost immortality, and is in fact said founder. Knowing what he does, Solas finds the second hypothesis questionable at best, and the fact that the First of the clan, the Keeper's eldest daughter is named after him supports the first. The fact that he does not have spies among the Lavellan complicates matters further, as he does not have a reliable source of information, leaving him only to speculation until he can gather information on the man himself. </p><p>As such, when the Inquisitor informed him of her plans to gather a party to escort her father from Wycome to Skyhold he accepted the offer to join them, and to take the opportunity to watch the man as they travel.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Their party, consisting of Solas, Cassandra and the Iron Bull, along with some of Lelliana's scouts had just made camp at the outskirts of the hinterlands, before their journey to the Storm coast and then the Waking Sea when the Iron Bull asked:</p><p> </p><p>"So Boss, why exactly are we going all the way to the Free Marches to meet your old man? Couldn't you just send some of Cullen's guys to meet him along the way?"</p><p>"I too found myself curious as to why you chose to come personally Inquisitor" added the seeker.</p><p>When Ellana responded, Solas could hear the fondness and exasperation in her tone.</p><p>"Knowing my father he has half of Tevinter after his head at this point, and I don't trust him not to come down to Skyhold alone and without anyone to protect him."</p><p>At the mention of Tevinter Solas could see the qunari's piqued interest, not hidden but not broadcasted either, easy to miss if not for his experience in observing others.</p><p>"Heh, sounds like my kind of guy, what's he done to get the vints' attention?"</p><p>"He's been stopping slavers coming down into the Free Marches to take advantage of the chaos." </p><p>A pensive look took over her face, as if just realizing something.</p><p>"I don't think I ever told you guys, but it was because of him that I was at the Conclave in the first place." </p><p>As they settle around the fire, she begins recounting :</p><p>"We started noticing some strange movements from Tevinter, that couldn't be explained simply as opportunistic raids from slavers. Groups of mages coming down with lots of slaves and supplies, far away from most used roads and paths, like they didn't want to be known. We didn't know it at the time but it was the venatori."</p><p>That seemed to capture the attention of the others. </p><p>"We learned that they were interested in the Conclave, so I was sent as a spy to gather information, and well... You know the rest."</p><p>A hush fell over the camp as all present precessed the information, until the Iron Bull broke the silence:</p><p>"Damn, now I really want to meet the guy."</p><p>This seemed like the right thing to say, as the inquisitor's mouth cracked in a smile and she started laughing.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure you guys will get along great."</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>As the Inquisitor anticipated, her father and the Iron Bull did, in fact, get along great.</p><p>"So wait you didn't only get all their slaves you got their clothes too!?" The Iron Bull exclaimed amidst amused laughter.</p><p>"Oh yes, you cannot believe what you can do to someone under a sleeping spell without waking them up. And I figured that if they were already losing their... 'merchandise' why not lose some diginity too"."  He smiled while telling the story, accentuating the lines and wrinkles on his aged face.  If Solas had to guess, he would say that keeper Deshan'Belavahn was in his sixties, with a tanned face marked with the symbols of Dirthamen in a dark purple, framed by pitch black hair showing little sings of graying, the elf carried himself confidently, and with a jovial air that softened his strong shoulders and precise posture.</p><p>"Man I would pay to be there and see their reaction when they woke up."</p><p>"Yes, and that is precisely what I did."</p><p>"You didn't!" </p><p>The smile grew even more on the man's face</p><p>"It was glorious watching them the next morning screaming at each other for not keeping watch and letting the slaves escape, while trying to cover themselves. When they got to the nearest town I had already tipped the guard off and they were arrested without a single piece of clothing."</p><p>That sent the Iron Bull into another fit of laughter, and even seeker Pentaghast couldn't hide her smile. Ahead of them the Inquisitor huffed a quiet laugh, and asked:</p><p>"Yes, and remind me how much got added to your bounty after that trick?"</p><p>The man drew himself proudly: "I'll have you know that my bounty is currently 15.000 gold"</p><p>That seemed to give The Iron Bull pause. "Damn that's almost as high as the one the vints have on me, and I was in Seheron"</p><p>"Well, I don't always play pranks on them."  He responded, the smile leaving his face, and something dangerous taking its place. The qunari whistled, impressed, before shouting to the front:</p><p>"Boss why didn't you tell me your old man was such a baddass?"</p><p>"Because he doesn't need people encouraging him to do more stupid shit than he already does." Was Ellana's shouted responde, accompanied by a pointed look at her father, who drew himself back with an exaggerated gasp, faux offended.</p><p>"Me, do something stupid? Never!"</p><p>"That's not what Deshanna tells me."</p><p>He waves his hand, as if dismissive.</p><p>"Bah, Deshanna worries too much".  At that he stops and tilts his head, pensive.</p><p>"It will serve her well as keeper, to watch over the clan."</p><p>Ahead of them the Inquisitor stops, almost tripping over as she turns to face her father.</p><p>"You're stepping down!?"</p><p>In a moment his face changes, losing it's easy smile and jovial air and becoming more serious.</p><p>"Your sister is more than ready, and you and the Inquisition are in more need of my help now."</p><p>They exchange a long look, until the Inquisitor nods and continues leading them to their camp.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Solas waits until they settle down at camp before approaching, waiting until the man is alone, seated in front of the campfire, staring at the embers deep in thought.</p><p>"I don't believe we were introduced.  My name is Solas."</p><p>The man looks up, noticing his approach, a faint smile on his face</p><p>"Deshan'Belavahn Lavellan, although everybody calls me Old Man Lavellan."</p><p>"Lavellan then."</p><p>His smile grows</p><p>"Sure, whatever floats your boat."</p><p>"You must be very proud of what your daughter has accomplished".</p><p>"I'm always proud of my children, no matter what they do." He turns alway looking at the fire again. "But yes, I'm proud of all that Ellana has done"</p><p>"I must commend you on how you raised her, she is an intelligent and compassionate young woman"</p><p>That elicits a laugh out of the dalish elf.</p><p>"Ha, no the credit is all hers. I tend to let my children grow in the way that is best for them, and discover for themselves what kind of person they want to be. Ellana always had such a strong will, and a drive to help others". His smile grows immensely fond "I always knew she was destined for great things.</p><p>"Still, not all parents would be so supportive in letting their children find their own strengths"</p><p>"Hmm, yes maybe so" </p><p>"And pardon the question, but what about her mother, what hand did she play in her upbringing?"</p><p>A startled laugh escapes the elf, who takes a few seconds to regain his composure.</p><p>"No mother I'm afraid". Lavellan lets out a small chuckle. "Never married myself, only some flings across the years". He looks at Solas with mirth in his eyes. "All my children are adopted you see, although that doesn't make them any less mine"</p><p>"I still remember when she came to our clan, so small, all skin and bones and shaking like a leaf but with such a determinate expression on her face demanding I teach her to control her magic." His face takes a pensive expression "I could show you if you want?"</p><p>Curiosity piqued, Solas asks: "Oh, how?"</p><p>A mischievous smile spreading across his face, and a knowing glint in his eyes, the old Keeper responds.</p><p>"In a dream of course."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Somnari: Also called dreamer, a mage capable of entering the fade at will, without the aid of lyrium or blood magic, as well as shape the fade and affect the dreams of sleeping people.</p><p>Arlathven: Gathering of dalish clans that happens every ten years, where the lore they collect during their travels is shared with other clans.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thoughts, criticisms, suggestions? I have some more written but it's still being thought out completely.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cullen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cullen.exe breaks and smug Leliana is best Leliana</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another sleepless night another chapter!!! (Help, pls)<br/>All joking aside this chapter was quite fun to write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Cullen</p>
<p>Cullen would never admit it but he was terrified of meeting the Inquisitor's father.</p>
<p>He and Ellana had been flirting, and although he wouldn't call it dating, she made it very clear her intentions to court him.</p>
<p>(Maker, he still blushes remembering how brazen she was when she asked if he was looking for romance while undressing him with her eyes in front of his men, while Rylen, the traitor, laughted behind his back)</p>
<p>He, along with Josephine and Lilliana had gathered at the war room to wait for the Inquisitor, who wished to introduce her father in a official capacity as an advisor.</p>
<p>Shaking out of his thoughts, Cullen listened while Leliana briefed them on what she new about the Keeper.</p>
<p>"From what my agents tell me the keepers of clan Lavellan are especially known among the dalish as knowledgeable, and one of the best sources of information among the clans. Each keeper takes the name Deshnan'Belavahn, and inherit, I believe, the post of spymaster."</p>
<p>That elicited a socked gasp from Josephine, and Cullen could admiti that he was also surprised by the information.</p>
<p>"Yes it also took me somewhat by surprise. The only reason I've managed to discover their spies among our ranks is because one of them revealed herself to me when we first received news of Lavellan's coming."</p>
<p>He could tell by her tone she was impressed, so she must not have even suspected this person of being a spy, which did nothing to assuage Cullen's fears.</p>
<p>Josephine was the first to interrupt Lelliana:</p>
<p>"How did a dalish elf manage to infiltrate the inquisition, with their tattoos I would imagine it would be easy to identify them."</p>
<p>"Yes, I thought so too" Leliana responded. "From what this agent tells me clan Lavellan is somewhat unusual in that they can choose to not take the vallaslin, so that not all members are easily identifiable, but they also teach their mages how to hide it with magic."</p>
<p>"So they could hide among any servant of any nouble house without suspicion..." Said Josephine, with a faint voice.</p>
<p>"Yes, which is how I suspect the Herald managed to infiltrate the Conclave and get so close to Divine Justinia. Even the best of spies would find difficult to pass completely anonymously with such distinctive features as a tattooed face, but one more elf among all the rest of the servants... Yes I feel clan Lavellan will indeed be an useful asset for our efforts."<br/> <br/>Even tough she continued talking, Cullen couldn't bring himself to pay attention to Leliana, his mind conjuring thoughts of a hidden army of elves hunting him down on the orders of an overprotective father (Maker, his headache was somehow getting worse).</p>
<p>He was taken out of his thoughts just as Leliana was winding down, and the great doors of the war room were opened.</p>
<p>Ellana came first, with her father just a couple of steps behind her. From the information Leliana gave he expected a frail old man, and although Deshan'Belavahn Lavellan showed clear signs of age, Cullen would not call him frail. His face was littered with scars, and he carried himself with a confidence he had never seen among circle mates. He seemed to use his staff as a walking stick, but Cullen could recognize the fact that he did not lean into it, his grip deceptively light, ideal for a rapid change in stance, as if ready to combat an unexpected threat. He could recognize a person tempered by battle and strife.</p>
<p><br/>"This is my father." Began the Inquisitor. "Keeper Deshan'Belavahn of clan Lavellan."</p>
<p>"Ex-Keeper, Ellana." Interrupted the old elf with a genial smile.</p>
<p>"Yes, whatever dad. These are my advisors: Leliana, our spymaster. Josephine,our chief diplomat. And Cullen, commander of the Inquisitor's forces."</p>
<p>"Quite an impressive bunch of titles."</p>
<p>"Daaad, you promised you would behave." Came Ellana's exasperated responde.</p>
<p>"I assure you I am on my best behavior. I only meant to compliment the efforts of these fine individuals." The words were accompanied by a mischeavous smirk and amused glance in their direction.</p>
<p>Josephine, momentarily thrown by the casual banter, regained her composture and replied:</p>
<p>"Andaran Atish'an, hahren. We, the Inquisition, welcome your help during these troubled times."</p>
<p>"So formal, this one. I can see why they put you in charge of the diplomacy." He said, winking at Josephine.</p>
<p>Leliana, who until this moment watched the exchange with an amused smile, looks pointedly at the elf "Indeed, but I'd wager you have already been helping us in our endeavors, have you not, Dusk Raven?"</p>
<p>Seemly startled, Lavellan lets a surprised laugh. "Oh my, it seemed you are more shrewd than  even I thought. What was it that gave it away?"</p>
<p>"Your choice in agent" Leliana had a faint smile across her lips, as if the situation greatly amused her. "It is true that Charter in her identity as the Black Hart dealt with various parties, but if one cares to look it becomes clear that she and the infamous information broker Dusk Raven tended to follow similar patterns in their activities." Her smile had grown into a full smirk. "Once you had her reveal herself to me it was much easier to make the connection."</p>
<p><br/>"Oh, I like this one." The older elf said to his daughter, his serious tone betrayed by his huge smile. "We're definitely keeping her."</p>
<p>This only elicited a sigh from Ellana, who hid her face behind her hands, but Cullen could see by the slight shaking of her shoulders that she was trying to contain her laughter.</p>
<p>"I prefer to keep myself, but I won't be averse to working together with you master Lavellan." Came the spymaster's amused reply.</p>
<p>At that the elf fully turned his attention back to them, adopting a more serious tone.</p>
<p>"Ah yes, and speaking of that I have some information about the Venatori that may interest you."</p>
<p>With that all levity left the room as they began to move into more serious matters</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>"Ah Commander, could you stay behind for a moment?"</p>
<p>The question startled Cullen, who was just leaving the war room at the ending of the meeting. He had just enough time to see Leliana mouthing 'good luck' to him before the massive wooden doors closed with an echoing clang.</p>
<p>He turned around to face the asker. The old keeper had a smirk across his face, as if rejoicing on Cullen's sudden discomfort. Besides him the Inquisitor begun frantically whispering to her father:</p>
<p>"Dad, nononono, please don't do this, you promised not to do this."</p>
<p>The older man turned to his daughter, his smirk getting even more pronounced:</p>
<p>"I did no such thing dear daughter mine, I merely suggested I would consider not doing this. I did, however, promise your sister to inform her if your new... paramour was worthy of her dear little sister."</p>
<p>"Deshanna you traitor!" The Inquisitor responded in a low hiss.</p>
<p>"Hm, and Mahanon had quite some choice of threats in case I found out, how he put it... ah, that his big sister was 'being defiled by some good-for-nothing Shem who thought his dick was June's gift to the world'."</p>
<p>"He did not!"</p>
<p>"Oh yes he did. With some quite graphic and gruesome imagery of where he would put his arrows"</p>
<p>After putting that oh so nice image on Cullen's brain, the elf again turned to him, looking from the tip of his toes to the top of his hair, as if considering a particularly juicy piece of meat (Oh... oh no. The way he is looking at him, undressing him with his eyes, is even the same...)</p>
<p>"I can see why you chose him Ellana, he seem quite the.... specimen."</p>
<p>"No! Just no! You cannot flirt with another one of my boyfriends!"</p>
<p>'Flirting!?!?Another!?!?Boyfriend!!!' The thought came to the ferelden like a strike of thunder, almost bringing him to his knees.</p>
<p>"Pah,he knows I'm not serious, don't you commander?"</p>
<p>Cullen couldn't find in himself to respond beyond to gape unattractively to the man, which seemed to amuse him even more.</p>
<p>"And besides, even if Dirthamen gave me quite excellent eyes that are just beg for looking, your commander is just a tad too young to my tastes, as you already know, daughter mine."</p>
<p>Walking past them, Lavellan gave one last wink at his daughter before opening the door to leave:</p>
<p>"I'll tell the others that I believe they don't need to shove their weapons of choice up your commander's..tender spots. You kids have fun!"</p>
<p>They were left with a fading laugh, and then a lingering uncomfortable silence, broken by Ellana's sudden exclamation:</p>
<p>"Oh, Creators, I'm so sorry about that, I tried to tell him not to do that a, but he can't seem to control himself in front of my boyfriends."</p>
<p>Even after all that, the commander's thoughts were still stuck on a single word:</p>
<p>"Boyfriend!!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can blame any grammatical errors in the fact I finished writing this at 1:00 am</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dorian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dorian gets a research buddy and we get a little piece of old man Lavellan’s backstory</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Online school is a pain in the butt, thankfully I only have 2 months until exams. Enjoy this short chapter, that basically exist so I can justify one piece of gameplay design.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the ways he thought he would meet the Inquisitor's father, Dorian had to admit his first thought wouldn't be at the tavern. After a tiring day of research at the  library, he had gone to the Herald's Rest to drink, hoping they still had the good antivan wine in stock, as opposed to the ferelden piss Cabolt usually served. Barely a second after settling in his usual spot, he heard the Iron Bull shout:</p><p>"Hey vint! There's someone you need to meet."</p><p>While Bull was surrounded by his Charges, one figure stood out to Dorian: an older elven man, laughing among the mercenaries, as if he just told a great joke or story. By his appearance Dorian recognized the description of Keeper Deshan'Belavahn. He found his focus turning back to the Iron Bull as he continued:</p><p>"This is the boss' dad, and let me tell you I get now where she gets all the baddass from"</p><p>"The Iron Bull exaggerates, but it is a pleasure to meet you... Dorian, correct?</p><p>"Ah, it seems my reputation precedes me. You heard only good things I hope?"</p><p>At that a mischievous smile crossed the elf's face:</p><p>"Oh yes, I've heard you're quite a fine example of tevinter breeding"</p><p>"Ha! Yes, I certainly am, thank you!"</p><p>"And so modest too."</p><p>"What can I say, when the Maker gives you natural good looks like mine you simply have to show off a little."</p><p>"And what a show you are"</p><p>Their teasing banter is interrupted by the Iron Bull loudly guffawing<br/>
"Oh man I knew  putting the two of you together would be fun!"</p><p>The elven man let out a small chuckle, then turned to Dorian :</p><p>"All joking aside it is nice to meet another of my daughter's friends, and your research in time magic is just... mind-breaking!”</p><p>“Ah, so you know abou about that terrible mess at Redcliffe.”</p><p>“Oh no, I’m talking about your treatise on time and the fade for the Circle of Minrathous. in special your theory of the necessity of a massive shift in the current laws of magic that would make possible to obtain large amounts of raw fade energy to reshape reality for time travel to even be possible.” </p><p>“Witch we thought impossible until...”</p><p>“Until the Breach, yes.”</p><p>The elf took a pensive tone and asked:<br/>
“With the Breach closed can you still do something with time magic?”</p><p>Dorian’s attention snaps back to the old man, and with a faint self satisfied tone responds:</p><p>“Not all the time and not on the scale Alexius could, but the open rifts can generate confluences of energy, and with enough focus... I can make time slow down around us for a few seconds”</p><p>At that he loses some of his sureness and bravado.</p><p>“It’s not much at this point but I think I can work something better, with err... time”</p><p>They elicited a small chuckle from the older man, who addressed the chargers: </p><p>“You boys go on without me.” He turned and winked at Dorian: “I need to help pretty boy here with his glyphs and equations!”</p><p>Nabbing a bottle of wine on the way, Lavellan gestured for Dorian to follow him to the library, so they could continue their discussion</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>“Tell me Lavellan, where did your interest in time magic come from, besides the time it almost killed your daughter and I?”</p><p>“To be truthful I have interest in various types of magic. Among the clans my role would best be described as an archivist of sort. Preserving our magical tradition and research. As such I tend to learn a little of everything, so I can preserve it and teach to others”</p><p>“And that includes time magic?”</p><p>“Not as such. It was theorized that it could be done, but the veil prevents sufficient power and raw change from the fade for it to be possible.”</p><p>“So what Corypheus did...”</p><p>“Is so extremely dangerous that it could alter the very fabric of our reality and cause untold distraction never seen since...”</p><p>Deshan'Belavahn pauses, with an unfocused gaze as if in deep thought</p><p>“Since..?”</p><p>Dorian’s question snapped the elf out of his toughts:</p><p>“Better not to dwell in what if’s.”</p><p>Unsure, but not ready to press the man on something he clearly didn’t want to speak Dorian changed subject:</p><p>“What other types of magic have you studied then?”</p><p>“Ah... Many, although I am partial to shape shifting, and also the manipulation of the raw fade. Rift magic I think it is being called.”</p><p>“And what about necromancy?”</p><p>At that the elven man’s face closed a little, not in disgust or anger, but with a subtle coldness</p><p>“I know much of necromancy, but I do not practice it.”</p><p>Dorian thinks he’s getting that reaction more and more this days. He sighs and asks:</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>The response send chills down his spine</p><p>“I know the agony of being bounded to another,  impotent, a slave to his every whims.”</p><p>“You may tell me that they are wisps, barely spirits at all, but still I cannot condone it”</p><p>The elf takes a deep breath , and relaxes his tense posture. When he opens his eyes he looks to the Altus and apologizes before leaving.</p><p>Dorian is left in his armchair looking though the window of his alcove in the library, pondering:</p><p>‘This is not how I thought I would meet the inquisitor’s father.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It always bothered me that Necromancer got Haste as their focus ability, like WHY! But then I realized Dorian invented time magic, so it’s not about it being necromancy, it’s about being Dorian’s speciality</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you would like to see more don't hesitate to leave a comment. I'm open to criticism, but I'm doing this for fun and to improve my writing so don't expect a masterpiece.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>